


Awaken

by RovakPotter82



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern Setting, Past Lives, no force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Past lives collide with new ones when Star Wars characters die only to wake up in another life where everything is fine.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Han Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars. If I did, Rise of Skywalker would have given Rey her happy ending with her boo. This will try to be in order of the way the original characters passed on in the movies.

He gasped out, feeling his body wake up. Didn't Kylo Ren just run him through with his lightsaber? Han reached out and felt for something and he turned on a light. He groaned as it caught him off guard and he sat up in bed. “Han, go back to sleep,” he heard to his left and it was Leia.

“Leia?” he asked.

“What?”she asked before going back to sleep. Han let out a groan as he stood up and headed into the bathroom. He looked the same in the mirror. Same ruggedly handsome smuggler. He lifted his shirt to see no hole from Kylo Ren's lightsaber. He splashed some water on his face and let out another sigh. This world was different from the one he just departed from. He couldn't get back to sleep, so he headed downstairs. He groaned as he headed down the steps of the house he and Leia apparently lived in together. It was something she had always wanted, but never got in the other world. Sure, they married, but he was always away from their home. They were never a complete family in his past life. He stopped in the middle of the stair seeing a picture. His grown son, Ben, with his arms around him and Leia and they were smiling. They were a family. The picture looked like it was the three of them on a vacation somewhere. The Outer Banks, a voice in the back of his mind had reminded him. 

Han was admiring all the pictures on the wall. There was a picture of Ben in a uniform, looked naval. That was next to a picture of a younger looking Leia in her own naval uniform. Like mother, like son. Although, there was a picture of Han in a uniform as well, but it was different from what Leia and Ben wore. Pictures from when Ben was a kid, his graduation photo. Pictures of Ben with Poe Dameron and of that kid, Finn. No Rey though. He was busy looking at the pictures he didn't hear the front door lock being opened, but when he looked to see the door opened, he nearly had a heart attack seeing his son walking into the house. “Oh, shit, Dad,” Ben said, apparently getting startled by his father. He let out a chuckle as Ben closed the door. “Why are you up?” he asked, locking the door. “You didn't have to wait up for me,” he said.

“I didn't,” Han said, coming down the rest of the stairs. “Woke up. Weird dream,” he said and Ben let out a sigh as he put a bag down on the floor and his keys on the table by the door. “Long day?”

“Long stake out,” Ben said. Han caught the glimpse of a badge on his son's belt. He was in law enforcement. “Bad guy was a no show.”

“They have no respect for business hours,” Han said and Ben chuckled. “Want a shot?” he asked, not really knowing why he asked.

“I would like two, if you're pouring,” he said and Han chuckled before he and his son went into his study. Ben unhooked his gun and turned to show him taking the magazine out. “So I have a witness if Mom asks in the morning. Gun is in the safe,” he said and Han watched him put it in his safe in the closet of the study. Han poured two scotches and gave one to Ben. “Here's to another day where I'm still breathing,” he said before sipping it. “Mom still mad at me?” he asked as he sat down on the couch. Han tried to rack his brain why Leia would be mad at their son in this world. “Dad?”

“You're in danger every day,” Han said. “Still, you were shot.”

“I was wearing my vest,” Ben said.

“You couldn't have been,” Han countered.

“It happened six months ago,” Ben said and Han sighed. Leia was known to hold grudges for a long time. “My vest saved my life. I keep telling her that. I still think she hates me for becoming a federal agent,” he said and Han let out a sigh as he sat down next to his son. 

“She just worries about ya,” he said.

“I'm surprised she let me stay here while my place was being fumigated,” Ben said, taking a sip of his scotch.

“You're her only child, our son and we love ya. What did you think we were going to do? Let you live out in the street?”

“Poe would have let me stay on his couch,” Ben said and Han chuckled. He liked this side of his son. Ben finished his scotch and stood up with a groan. “I've got to wash the stench of my partner off of me and get some sack time,” he said.

“Okay,” Han said and watched his son grab his bag and head upstairs. Han waited a few minutes to finish his own scotch before heading back upstairs to his bedroom with Leia. She was up.

“Was that Ben coming home late?” she asked and he nodded.

“Stake out ran a little late. He's taking a shower and going to bed,” he said as he climbed back into the warm bed. “He's still breathing,” he said before kissing her on the cheek. “Go back to sleep,” he said and he turned onto his side, wondering if he'd still have his past memories when he woke up. 

He did, but it was the ringing of the phone next to the bed that woke him and Leia up. “Who is calling us at this ungodly hour?” she asked as they both sat up. Han let out a groan as he turned on the light and picked up the phone.

“Solo residence,” he said, yawning.

“Han, it's Luke. You and Leia need to get to Alderaan Memorial. Ben's been shot.”

“What?” Han asked. “No, no, he came home last night,” Han said, getting Leia's attention.

“He apparently got called back in. It's bad and you two need to get here, like yesterday.”

“What is it?” Leia asked.

“It's Ben,” Han said as he hung up. “He must have gone back out after his shower. Luke says he's at Alderaan Memorial. We need to go, now,” he said. 

It took them minutes to get dressed and on the way over, Leia was praying. “Please don't take our son, Lord, please,” she muttered. “Tell me he's going to be okay, Han. Tell me my baby boy is going to be okay.”

“He's going to be fine,” he said, taking her hand. “Kid always wears his vest and he's stubborn, like you. He's a survivor, like his Granny,” he added, speaking of his mother in law.

“Oh, I needed to hear that. Thank you,” she said, but Han could tell she was still worried.

“Think positive. He's at the best hospital in D.C. And Luke is there with him,” he said.

“I am trying,” she said. "This is his shooting six months ago all over again," she added and Han gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

They got to the hospital to find the waiting room full of Ben's fellow co workers from NCIS. Including his partner. “Poe,” Leia said and the rattled agent stood up.

“Oh, guys, I'm so sorry,” he said.

“No, don't,” Leia said before hugging Poe. “Please tell me he was wearing his vest,” she said into Poe's ear.

“He was, but it was buckshot that got him. The front door of our bad guy, he booby trapped it and Ben was there to kick in the door. He got hit in the neck and I did my best to stop the bleeding,” he said and it was then Han noticed that Poe's hands were covered in his son's blood. He saw Luke waving him over and he tapped Leia on the shoulder. 

“Luke's here,” he said and the two of them headed over to where Luke was standing. “What's the damage, Luke?”

“Ben suffered buckshot wounds to his shoulder and neck. They stopped the bleeding on scene and got him stable here,” he said seeing Leia get tense. “He's in the OR right now,” he said.

“Why aren't you in there with him?” she asked, smacking her brother on the shoulder.

“Ow," he protested. "Because I can't operate on family. I was here when they wheeled him in.”

“Who's got him in the OR?” Leia asked.

“Dr. Johnson has him. She was the trauma surgeon on call,” he said. “He's in good hands. I trained Dr. Johnson myself,” he added. “You guys should sit down and get settled. I'm going to go check on Ben and see how long until he's out,” he said before heading to the surgical floor.

Poe ran out and got coffee for him and Leia. As he sat, his memories of Ben, both past and present flooded him. His first walk. His first word. His first baseball game. His first time shooting a blaster, which Leia didn't really approve at the time. Luke called and said it will be another hour or so and it seemed like hours passed before someone came to see them. “Someone here for Ben Solo?” a British accent asked and Han looked up to see Rey in purple scrubs. Both he and Leia and just about everyone in the waiting room stood up.

“His parents,” Poe said, gesturing to Han and Leia as Rey walked over to them. Han got a good look at her and she seemed the same when he last saw her, except her hair was not in three buns. It was braided along the sides and pulled into a bun. 

“Ben is stable and he's in recovery. I removed all the buckshot from his neck and shoulder. He lost a lot of blood, the buckshot in his neck nicked his carotid artery. He's very lucky the bleeding was able to be stopped at the scene.”

“But he's going to be okay?” Leia asked and Rey smiled.

“He will, Mrs. Solo. As soon as he's out of recovery, I'll come find you,” she said and Han and Leia both hugged Rey, who was taken by surprise, but she smiled as she hugged her patient's parents back. “I'll come get you in a few minutes so you can sit with him,” she said and headed off. Han and Leia were laughing with joy and they hugged each other.

“See?" a voice asked and they looked up from hugging each other to see Luke. “I taught her well,” he said with a smile.

Rey came to get them ten minutes later and escorted them up to Ben's room in the ICU. He looked very different hooked up to the machines. He was really pale, though Rey said that he looked worse when he was brought in. “Take all the time you need,” Rey said, setting a chair down for Leia to sit in. Leia sat down on Ben's left side and gently took his hand, being careful of the IV line in it. 

“He looks so helpless,” she said and Han let out a sigh as he sat down on his son's right side.

“He's just sleeping. He'll wake up,” he said. Han and Leia sat with Ben for several hours before he finally woke up. Han was channel surfing on the TV while Leia was taking some water to clean her son's face. She was doing what she did best, coddling him. Ben let out a stifled groan, causing Leia to stop her washing.

“Ben?” Leia asked and he opened up his brown eyes that were a match to hers. “Hey,” she said.

“Mom? Are you cleaning my face?” he asked and she chuckled as she put her rag down.

“Hey, sweetheart. I am so happy to see those matching eyes of mine.” Ben groaned as he tried to sit up, but his father stopped him. 

“Wait, wait, wait, kid. You've been shot. Take it easy,” Han said. 

“Oh, I am so stupid,” Ben said.

“No, you couldn't have known that the door was rigged,” his father said.

“No, I was distracted. I usually knock on the door, keeping my body away from it,” Ben said. 

“Don't think about that now,” Leia said, as she brought up a drinking straw to his mouth. “Take a sip,” she said. Ben did what she told him to and she put the cup down. “I'll get the nurse,” she said before heading out of the room. Ben let out a sigh before looking over at his dad.

“You scared the shit out of us, son,” Han said.

“Sorry,” he said.

“What time did you leave after getting home?”

“Uh, about an hour after,” Ben said. “I managed a shower and was getting ready to lay down, shut my eyes,” he said and Han nodded. “Phone rang, it was Poe. Our relief team saw our suspect come home,” he said.

“Did they catch him?” 

“Probably not,” Ben said. “If I know Poe, he and Zorri were busy trying to keep me alive,” he added.

“Yes, well, knowing your mother, she's not going to let you move back into your apartment after it's been fumigated,” Han said and Ben let out a low groan.

“Just kill me now,” he muttered and Han chuckled as Leia came back into the room with his nurse.

Han let out a sigh as he got his coffee from the machine. Ben had fallen asleep again and Leia just wanted to sit next to him. “Han, you okay?” He turned to see Luke standing there. 

“I'm fine,” he said.

“Your son nearly died five hours earlier. You are not fine,” Luke said and Han let out a sigh. 

“I feel out of sorts.”

“Really?”

“You ever wake up and think you don't belong here? Like you were from a different universe?” Han asked.

“Not really,” Luke said.

“I feel like I'm battling two different sets of memories. Like from a past life,” he said. “I've got memories from this other time, but...”

“Han, before you say anything else, I need you to stop,” Luke said. “People have been known to experience past memories. I don't remember the name for it. It's out of my wheel house, but I have heard of it. I could get you in touch with the therapist who works at the hospital,” he said.

“No, no, I'm fine,” Han said. 

“Are you sure?” Luke asked. “She's very good,” he added.

“I'm sure,” Han said. “Maybe it'll pass,” he added and Luke nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “You should take Leia home. Ben's going to be here when you guys come back tomorrow,” he said and Han nodded. 

Han went back to Ben's room to find Leia not in the room, but Ben's doctor, Rey. “Hey, Doc,” he said and she smiled. She seemed to be checking everything before she left for the day. “What's the verdict?”

“Ben's going to be okay,” she said as she put the dressing back. “We're going to keep him a few days. The pellets could cause an infection, so we want to make sure we don't send him home, only for him to come back.”

“Of course,” Han said. “My wife,”

“She's in the loo, uh, restroom.” The toilet flushed and Leia came out with a sigh. “I really think you two should go home. Ben's going to be asleep for the rest of the day and into the night. I'll make sure the duty nurse takes really good care of him.”

“Thanks again, Dr. Johnson,” Leia said. 

“You're welcome. Go home and get some sleep. You're son will be here in the morning,” she said before leaving the room.

“Han...”

“We're going home,” he said before leaning over the bed to kiss Ben's forehead. “Love ya, son,” he said. Leia did the same thing and the two of them left the hospital.

After having dinner out, the two of them got back into the house. “I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed,” Leia said as they walked inside. 

“Okay. I'll be up soon,” he said as he made he way into his study. Ten minutes later, Han was chuckling as he was looking through photo albums. Ben as a baby. Ben as a growing kid. A teenager. There was an album dedicated to his son's Naval career before he was discharged. Then he became an NCIS agent, to serve and protect those in the Navy now. He was proud of him. He let out a sigh as he deemed himself happy with this life and he could care less if he doesn't remember this day where he was Han Solo, war hero and former smuggler. He sat the albums down and headed upstairs.

When he woke the next day, he didn't remember he was Han Solo, war hero and smuggler as he and Leia went back to the hospital to visit their son.


	2. Luke Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Jedi Master Luke Skywalker wakes up a doctor in his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars. Thanks for all the kudos for my first Star Wars story. Comments are appreciated.

He woke up with a deep gasp after doing what he thought was becoming one with the Force. He thought he was dreaming, that this was just another test from Master Yoda. “Dr. Skywalker?” a voice called out and he sat up in the bed. He saw a young woman standing at the doorway of the room he was apparently sleeping in. Doctor?

“Yes?” he asked.

“Rey, uh, Dr. Johnson, asked me to tell you she's releasing your nephew today.”

“Ben?” he asked and the intern paused before speaking.

“That would be your nephew's name, sir,” he said before leaving the room. Luke stood up from the bed and let out a sigh. He looked at a calendar that said it was 2019. The year was different. It wasn't even the right decade. He let out a groan, thinking back to what Han was saying. It must have been his timeline Han talking to him about another life. Now it was Luke's turn. He decided to see what the day had in store for him. 

Luke shook the sleep from his face as he got fresh coffee for him and Ben and headed to where his nephew had been staying for the last several weeks. At least, he hoped he was going in the right direction. Rey was at the nurse's station, giving final instructions to them about Ben when he got off the elevator and onto the floor. “He last blood culture was beautiful, but I would like him to stay on the antibiotics for another ten days, just in case.”

“Of course, doctor,” the nurse said, typing up the orders as Luke cleared his throat. Rey turned to look at him and smiled. He missed her smile. 

“Dr. Skywalker, I'm happy to announce, after scaring us with the infection, your nephew will make a full recovery,” she said.

“Is he?” Luke asked, putting the coffees down.

“His last blood culture,” she said with a proud smile and handed him a pad. Even though he didn't think he could work it, he was able to and his eyes lit up, understanding the nonsense in front of him. 

“Oh, those are beautiful numbers,” he said as he looked over them and Rey smiled. “You took excellent care of Ben during his stay here,” he added.

“Thank you,” she said. “He's trying to get dressed if you want to help him,” she said and Luke chuckled as he grabbed the coffees and headed to his nephew's room. He peeked his head in and saw Ben trying to get his right arm into a shirt, while trying to keep his left arm from stretching out. He let out a pained groan when the shirt fell to the floor. Luke knocked on the door.

“Knock, knock,” he said and Ben looked up.

“Save me, before Mom gets here.” Luke chuckled as he put the coffees down and proceeded to help Ben get dressed. “I don't want a word of this breathed to her.”

“My silence is golden,” Luke said as he helped Ben with his shirt. He had do the buttons for him and then helped him get his left arm into a sling. 

“This is so embarrassing,” he said and Luke chuckled. 

“You were shot,” he said. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I can't even dress myself,” Ben said as he tried to put his feet into his boots, but missed. 

“Sit, you're going to fall over,” he said. Ben let out a sigh as he sat down and his uncle helped him put his boots on. “Doing okay?”

“Yeah, the, uh, infection really took a lot out of me," Ben said as he laid his head back.

“They tend to do that,” Luke said, finishing tying Ben's boots. “Your numbers were good, though. The main part of the infection is done and Rey, Dr. Johnson's going to put you on an antibiotic for another ten days, just to be safe.” 

“Right,” Ben said as he let out a sigh. Uncle Luke stood back and looked at his nephew. He was different in this life. “Mom isn't going to leave me alone for the months I'm on leave from work,” he said and he chuckled.

“Yeah, she's going to coddle you for the rest of your life,” Luke said and Ben let out a groan as he ran his hand along his face. "Here, I got ya a coffee," he said, holding a Starbucks cup in front of him. "Americano, half pump of French Vanilla," he said.

"You remembered how I take my coffee?" he asked.

"You're my nephew. I've seen you naked."

"Hey, I was 4 when that happened," Ben said, before taking a sip of his coffee as his uncle chuckled.

"I'll get your wheel chair," he said.

“No, no wheel chair. I can walk out on my own two feet,” he said.

“Hospital policy, sorry,” Luke said, causing Ben to groan as he walked out of the room. 

Han and Leia were coming out of the elevator when he got the wheel chair. Seeing his sister with her husband put a smile on his face. "Hey, come to bust your son out of jail?”

“You kept him long enough,” Leia said.

“Blame the infection,” Luke said. “I was just going back with his chariot,” he added patting the wheel chair. Ben was asleep when they entered the room and they all chuckled. “Ben,” Leia called out and he startled awake, nearly spilling his coffee. 

“Oh, sorry. Resting my eyes,” he said and his mother chuckled as he stood up with a groan then whined when he saw the wheel chair.

“Sit,” Luke said and Ben groaned like a child as he sat down on the wheel chair. Leia grabbed his things from the counter as his dad took control of the wheel chair, but Ben suddenly stuck his foot out when they got to the door way.

"Nope," he said.

“What?” Han asked.

“I don't want Dad to steer me,” Ben said and Luke had to stifle a chuckle and Leia rolled her eyes. 

“I was a fighter pilot,” Han said.

“Exactly,” Ben said. “I don't need you running me into a wall. I'm healing. Mom can steer,” he said. Leia gave Han Ben's belongings and moved him from the wheel chair. 

“Our son has spoken,” Leia said and Ben chuckled as his mother wheeled him out of his room. “No more hospital visits for at least another ten years, okay, Benjamin.” Ben looked up at his mother, pushing his wheel chair.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said and she rubbed the top of his head as Rey came forward.

“All right. I don't want to see you in here for another month until your follow up, understand?” she asked.

“But she just said I can't come back for another ten years,” Ben said, pointing to his mother.

“Benjamin,” his mother scolded and he groaned, causing Rey to chuckle at him.

“I've got after care instructions, to change your bandages, prescriptions for pain meds and your antibiotic,” she said, giving it to his mother. “I want him to take an antibiotic twice a day, with food,” she said. “The infection cleared, but this is to keep it at bay.”

“I will give him the TLC he needs to recover,” his mother said and he looked up at his mother before getting a worried look on his face.

“Can I just stay here with Uncle Luke?” Ben joked.

“Do you want me to run you into a wall?” Leia asked and Luke and Han chuckled as they wheeled out of the ICU. 

Luke helped Ben into the Land Rover that Han pulled up to the hospital. “All right, now, take it easy,” Luke said. “Don't let all of Dr. Johnson's work be for nothing,” he said.

“I won't, Uncle Luke,” Ben said with a smile and Luke felt emotion as Ben called him Uncle. Ben in his other life stopped calling him Uncle when he turned to the Dark Side. He was thankful he could hear it again. 

“I'll stop by the house after my shift to check on the patient,” he said to Han and Leia before closing the door on the car. He waved as they pulled away before going back into the hospital.

Throughout his day of seeing patients and doing a surgery, Luke got texts from his nephew, pleading him to save him from the coddling of his mother. He turned to his phone to show Rey one and his protégé chuckled. “He's a Mama's Boy though, isn't he?” she asked.

“That he is,” Luke said as suddenly all of these new memories came through. “He joined the Navy because of her. She was such a formidable Naval commander. She out ranked a lot of men and back then it was unheard of for a woman to have command. She retired though, from the Navy, to have Ben.”

“Wasn't his Dad in the Navy, too?”

“Han was Air Force, but still, I think Ben felt it a duty to join the military because of his mother.”

“Well, he did join the Navy, not Air Force,” Rey said. “He's got her eyes,” she added and Luke nodded.

“He's a bit of a mix between Han and Leia, for sure. I think if he had chosen to be a pilot, he would have been as good as Han.”

“Why didn't he?”

“I think he wanted to be in the thick of things, which was why he went into SEAL training after going through Naval Intelligence,” he said. “Why the sudden interest in my nephew?”

“Um, well, I got know him to some extent during his stay here and I'm pretty sure while he was on painkillers, he made a pass at me,” Rey said and Luke chuckled. “He may or may not remember it. He was high.”

“He's more like his father than he'd like to think,” he said. “Go for it. You have my blessing,” he said.

“But he's a patient,” Rey said.

“Not as of today,” Luke said. He quickly scribbled down Ben's cellphone number on a napkin. “His number. He's probably going to be unable to take you out on a date for a while, but you could at least give him another person to talk to,” he said. Rey smiled as she took the number and folded it up with care.

“Thank you,” she said before she heard herself being paged over the intercom. “Duty calls,” she said, taking her coffee and headed out toward her duty. Luke let out a sigh as he found himself going through photos of him and Ben. He chuckled finding a picture of him and Ben, with Ben giving him bunny ears with his fingers. His relationship with his nephew in this world was so much better than before. When he first saw Ben after his birth on Chandrila, Leia had placed this tiny bundle into his arms. Eyes that matched hers opened up and looked at him as if he trusted him right away. The first few years of Ben's life, Luke tried to be there as a father figure, along with Han. He first witnessed Ben's Force abilities when babysitting him while Leia was doing political duties and Han was away. Han was away a lot. Ben didn't come to him to be trained until he was 15. Leia was mostly likely training him herself before she knew he needed more guidance than she could provide. And then he turned on him.

This universe was different. By far.

After his shift, he headed to the Solo residence in Arlington, Virginia. It was a nice modest house that Han and Leia lived in. He could see it as the place where they raised Ben. He knocked twice before entering. “Hello?” he called out.

“Hey,” Han said coming out of the study.

“How's our patient?”

“Fast asleep on the couch in the family room,” his brother in law said. “He's been watching TV all day and he just fell asleep,” he said.

“He's been taking his meds?” Luke asked.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Leia's got it on the calendar already when he has to take them,” Han said as he and Luke walked down the hall to the family room. “There he is,” he added and Luke chuckled seeing Ben fast asleep on the couch. “I hate to wake him, but Leia didn't want him to fall asleep on the couch because it wasn't a good place for him.”

“So, let's get him up and to his room,” Luke said. Han gently woke up Ben who jerked awake and slowly sat up. 

“I can't let you fall asleep on the couch. Your mother will kill me,” he said and he helped Ben off the couch. Ben was slow moving, but they eventually got him upstairs to his room. While Han went to get him more pain medication, Luke pulled the covers over him. 

“Why did you guys have to wake me?” Ben asked.

“Your mother,” Luke said as he fluffed up the pillows behind his nephew's head. “We love her, but she can be over protective.”

“Tell me about it,” Ben said. “Hey, did you give Dr. Johnson my number?”

“I did,” Luke said. “Was I wrong to do that?”

“No, it's okay,” Ben said. “She's been texting me all day while I was watching TV and she had time between surgeries. She's been asking how I'm feeling.”

“I think she likes ya,” Luke said and Ben chuckled.

“She's my doctor,” he said.

“Not anymore she's not,” Luke said. “You are good to go, kid,” he added as the door opened and Han came in with his pain medication.

“All right. Down the hatch,” he said. Ben took the pills, downing the with water before laying his head back. Han and Luke left the room to let him sleep and headed downstairs. 

Leia made Ben's favorite meal, Chicken Marsala, for dinner that night and invited Luke to stay. Although Ben ate just half of what he would usually eat when his mother cooked. He couldn't cut his meat and Leia had to do it for him. Luke could tell his nephew didn't like he couldn't do simple things. He took his antibiotic when prompted and headed back upstairs. “I should check his bandages before I go,” Luke said.

Ben winced when Luke pulled the bandage back on his neck. “Sorry,” he said. “Oh, yeah, that's healing nicely. Another week, those stitches can come out,” he said. “I could take them out for ya if you don't want to go to the doctor's office.”

“Thanks,” Ben said as his uncle reapplied a new bandage. He changed the bandages on Ben's shoulder, arm and his side.

“Okay,” Luke said. “You're all set until tomorrow.”

“You don't have to come back every day to change my bandages. Mom and Dad can do that for me,” Ben said.

“Humor me,” he said. “I couldn't operate on ya, so I might as well do this,” he said and Ben groaned as he laid back down on the bed. 

“I hate feeling like this,” he said. “Last time I was shot, it wasn't this bad.” Luke felt a response come out of his mouth before he could think of the last time this Ben was shot.

“Last time you were shot, you got it in the vest and you only had a few bruised ribs.”

“Right,” Ben quipped before closing his eyes. Luke patted his leg before putting a blanket over him.

"See ya, later, Kid," he said and he saw Ben smile before he left the room. 

“The patient is fast asleep,” Luke said as he pulled on his coat. Leia hugged him before Han did too. “If you can handle changing the bandages every day, he requested that I don't have to be here to do that,” he said and Leia chuckled.

“He may not want me to change his bandages,” Leia said.

“You guys have a good night. Try not to sit and watch him sleep the whole night, Leia,” Luke said before heading out of the house.

He went to bed that night, wondering if he would remember his other life memories. He woke up the next day with no memories of his life as Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master.


	3. Leia Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former princess of Alderaan and general of the Resistance wakes up in a new timeline and enjoys a day out with her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter in and done. Don't forget to comment what you think. The last two chapters are Ben and Rey and will be posted much later. My work in the real life is a florist and I will be very, very, very, very business the next 10 days.

She woke up with a gasp as she sat up in the bed. She had given her life for her son and he came to the Light. Just like she knew he would. This new world she was in though. It didn't feel like the Force was in it. She got up from the bed and looked down to see Han fast asleep on his side. Their son had killed him. He slept soundly as if he didn't have a care in the world. On the bedside table, she saw a picture of her and Ben. They were both smiling at the camera and Ben had his arms wrapped around her. Leia got teared up as she put the picture down. She walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall toward one of the bedrooms in the front. Inside was Ben, fast asleep in his old childhood room. Ben's dog, Chewie, was laying on the end of the bed at his feet. He was a runt of a mixed breed dog that he found at a shelter. The one thing she knew about her son was that he was tall. His feet were hanging over the end of the bed and she chuckled when she realized that Ben was in the same sleeping position as his father. She pulled the blanket up over him more and kissed his mop of black hair before heading out of his room. 

She managed to get back to bed and sleep soundly. She woke up again, still remembering that she was a princess in another life. Where as here, she was a successful former Congresswoman, who now taught Political Science at Georgetown Law School. Han was a semi retired commercial pilot, only taking national flights now. Ben, her son, was a federal agent with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. She had to smile at that one. Both her and Han were veterans, him Air Force and her Navy. When Ben enlisted, he chose Navy and it got a real smile onto her face when he told them. Ben was not in his room when she checked it. She remembered he liked to go running, since his left side was mostly healed now. She figured she could have breakfast waiting for her son when he got back from his run. By the time Han had woken up, she was putting bacon onto a plate. “Oh, I thought I smelled breakfast,” he said as he got some coffee. The front door shut and Ben came down the hall into the kitchen, taking out his ear buds. 

“Morning, parental folk,” he said as he placed his phone onto the counter.

“How was your run?” Han asked.

“Pain free for the first four miles,” Ben said as he sat down on the island. Leia noticed the small grimace of pain as he sat down.

“Oh, bacon,” Han said, going to grab a piece, but Leia smacked his hand with her spatula. “Ow,” he whined pulled his hand back. He heard their son snort into his orange juice. "Hey, I heard that," he said and Ben shrugged. 

“Luke says your numbers are bad,” she said. “No bacon for you,” she said before putting the plate in front of Ben, who smirked as he ate a piece.

“Why does he get bacon?” he asked.

“I just ran six miles,” Ben said before putting another piece of bacon into his mouth. Leia chuckled as Han was forced to just go with a waffle and some eggs. No bacon. “Thanks again, Mom for helping me with the apartment hunting,” Ben said and she smiled. “I saw the real estate section all lit up with your suggestions,” he said and Leia chuckled.

“I'm excited about coming out with ya and looking at them,” she said causing him to look at her. “What?”

“Oh, I didn't mean for you to come out with me on the hunting part,” he said and Han looked over at his son.

“That's exactly what she thought you meant,” he said and Ben nervously chuckled.

“I'm going to make a quick phone call,” he said, grabbing his phone. “Be right back,” he added before ducking down the hall. 

“I guess he had other plans,” Han said.

Leia knew she shouldn't eavesdrop on her son's conversation, but her curiosity got the better of her. “Look, there's been a change of plans today. I know I said we could go look for an apartment for me together, but my mother, she's kind of under the assumption that she was going with me to do that,” he said and he chuckled as it sounded like he was getting chewed out. “I know, I know. I will introduce them to you, but I want to do that under my terms and, no, no, baby, listen, I will, okay, but I want to keep you to myself for a little bit longer,” he said and he chuckled causing Leia to smile. Her son had a girlfriend. “I will make it up to you, tonight. I'll take you to your favorite place in Georgetown, okay. Yeah, the Italian place you love and then we can go back to your flat and you can do whatever you want to me,” he said and Leia's eyebrows raised up. “My handcuffs? Okay, I could bring those with me,” he said with a smile. “Okay, yeah, I gotta go. I love you.” He smiled before hanging up and turned around. He jumped seeing his mother standing there against the wall. “Mom.”

“Benjamin,” she said.

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked and she chuckled.

“Enough to know that I want to make sure you have condoms in your wallet when you leave the house tonight,” she said and he groaned. “So, when am I going to meet her?” he asked.

“Soon, okay. It just started a couple of months ago,” he said.

“And you're saying I love you to her already?” his mother asked.

“It's happening really fast and I want to take things one at a time,” he said and she nodded. 

“Well, if you're taking her out for dinner tonight, you're taking me out to lunch,” she said.

“Okay, Mom,” he said before kissing her on the forehead. “I'm going to take a shower and then we can go,” he said and she nodded.

Leia and Ben spent a good two hours looking at apartments all over the DC area. One was too small. One was too big. Too expensive. Too far away from his work. Spending the whole morning made him hungry and the two decided to call a time out for lunch. They ended up at a little bistro that Leia loved when she was on Capitol Hill as a Congresswoman. Some of her friends and allies were still there and stopped to say hi. Some commented to Ben about seeing him out and about after his shooting. Ben cleared his throat, seeing his phone go off and he checked it quickly, seeing it was Rey. While his mother was distracted with Senator Ackbar, he replied real quick to her. As Leia sat back down, she saw her son chuckled at his phone. "So, tell me about your girlfriend," she said, causing him to put his phone away. "Two months and you're already saying I love you, to her," Leia said and Ben chuckled nervously.

“And now I know why you wanted me to take you to lunch,” he said and she chuckled. 

“Come on. You gotta give me something,” she said and Ben let out a sigh. 

“She's stubborn, like you.”

“I like her already,” she said. “She pretty?”

“She's beautiful, Mom and smart, funny. Her laugh just lights me up,” he said.

“Now I know why you're saying I love you to her already,” she said and he chuckled. “What does she do?”

“She's a doctor,” he said. “She works with Uncle Luke,” he added without thinking.

“Oh, then I can ask Luke who she is,” Leia said and Ben let out a groan.

“Her name is Rey,” he said and Leia pondered on the name. 

"I know that name," she said and Ben let out a sigh.

“Yeah, it'll come to ya," he said.

“Oh, Rey, your surgeon from your shooting,” she said and he chuckled. "You're dating your surgeon?" 

“Yeah, she and I started texting each other the day I was released from the hospital. Uncle Luke gave her my number,” he said. "For the record, she's not my doctor anymore," he added.

“That sneaky bastard,” Leia said and Ben chuckled. “When do I get to meet her?”

“I promise, soon,” he said.

“Honey, I know you. When you say soon, you mean months. Your father's the same way,” she said and Ben let out a sigh. 

“I was thinking, if she's not working, I could bring her to your guy's 35th anniversary party in a couple of weeks,” he said.

“Really?” she asked and he nodded. “Oh, well, I'll put you down for a plus one then,” she said and he chuckled. 

After their lunch, they headed to the next apartment on the list. “Oh, wow,” Leia said. “This is beautiful,” she said.

“Are we sure we're in the right one?” he asked, looking at the information. 

“Two bedrooms, two baths,” the realtor said as he took them around. “Living room, dining room and kitchen. The building is doorman, the gym and pool are included in the amenities,” he said.

“Wow,” Ben said. “And the price is buying? I would own the apartment?” he asked.

“Yes, there is that. We require the full asking price,” he said and Ben looked over to his mother. 

“It's so cheap for something this close to downtown,” she said 

“Ah, well....”

“Is there a reason for the cheap price?” Ben asked.

“This apartment's been on the market for over a year. There was a mishap,” the realtor said.

“What kind of mishap?” mother and son asked together, not missing a beat.

“Uh, there was a homicide in this apartment,” he said. “The man responsible for the murders is in jail for life,” he said.

“I'm sorry, did you say murders?” Leia asked.

“Three people, to be exact,” the realtor said. Ben chuckled and his mother looked at him.

“You can't be serious, Ben.”

“Mom, I'm a federal agent. I go to crime scenes all the time,” he said and the realtor chuckled. “How big of a crime scene are we talking about?”

“It was pretty messy, but the crime scene cleanup company got everything out,” he said as Ben looked around the living room. 

“Oh, actually, they missed a spot,” he said, bending down to examine the spot. “I can put a rug over that,” he said. 

“You can't be serious about this place, Ben. It could be haunted,” she said and Ben chuckled.

“Mom, I don't believe in that stuff. Besides, the spirits have most likely moved on because the guy who killed them is in jail, right?” he asked the guy.

“Yes, he is. He was just sentence to three consecutive life sentences,” the realtor said and Ben gestured to the apartment.

“Pets allowed?” Ben asked, thinking of Chewie.

“Of course,” the realtor said. 

“I'll take it,” he said and Leia rolled her eyes.

Han got a kick out of his son finding the apartment that was a crime scene. “Leave it to you to get an apartment that's a crime scene,” he said as he sat down next to Ben on the couch.

“Three people were killed there,” Leia said.

“Mom, you may think it's creepy, but it's got a nice view of DC, it's close to my work and to shops and restaurants. The amenities are good and the price is livable. I'm going to own my apartment. No renting.”

“When do you move in?” Han asked.

“Once all the paperwork is finalized. He said I should be moved in before Thanksgiving,” Ben said.

“Nice,” Han said and Ben smiled. 

“Oh, my baby's moving out, again,” Leia said mournfully and Ben laid his face in his hand with a groan. 

“So, what do you have planned for tonight?” Han asked.

“Ben's taking his lady friend out to dinner tonight,” Leia said.

“Oh,” his father said and Ben let out a groan. “Should we wait up for ya?”

“No, I'll probably spend the night at her place, Dad,” he said and his father chuckled. “Dad, seriously, if you thought I was still a virgin, you need help,” he said and Leia chuckled as Han smiled. “You guys, you don't want to know how old I was when I lost my virginity,” he said before heading upstairs.

“You're right, I don't!” Leia shouted.

Leia found herself making lasagna for dinner, for her and Han. Ben had come downstairs looking rather dapper and he was pressed for time. “You made your lasagna?” he asked and Leia smiled before Ben used all of his will power to grab his keys and phone. “You're mean,” he said.

“I'll save some for you,” she said.

“Love you guys,” he said before heading out.

Leia let out a sigh as she looked at the clock. It read ten o'clock. Ben was most likely at Rey's apartment and they were making up. “Leia, you need to stop,” Han said. He was reading a book beside her. 

“I can't help it. I can't go to sleep, knowing my son is getting laid tonight,” she said and Han chuckled.

“You're trying not to think about him and his girlfriend?” he asked.

“I don't understand why he didn't tell me about her,” she said.

“Look, I didn't want to be the one to say this, but you can be overbearing sometimes,” Han said. “This is the first girlfriend he's had since breaking up with that harlot he was dating a few years ago.”

“Oh, the supermodel. I hated her,” Leia said.

“He likes this girl from what I can tell. He never told that Bazine girl he loved her. He's telling Rey and they've only been dating for a few months.”

“That makes it's promising,” she said.

“Exactly,” Han said as he put his book and glasses away. “We'll meet her when we meet her,” he added.

“Ben said something about our 35th wedding anniversary party,” Leia said.

“That's a couple of weeks away,” Han said.

“Perhaps I can persuade Luke to let her have that night off,” Leia said.

“Okay, so maybe there is an upside to having a doctor in the hospital,” Han said and Leia chuckled as they turned the lights off on their own side.

“I love you,” she said, before kissing him.

“I know,” he said and she smiled as they eased into their sleep. Leia woke up the next morning with no memory of her being a princess, general or a Jedi.


	4. Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo wakes up in bed with Rey next to him, gets back at his shooter and enjoys a birthday party for his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!! The chapter most of you were probably waiting for. Ben Solo's!! I do not own the Star Wars characters. Please comment! I love positive reviews!! Enjoy!

A crack of thunder sounded, causing Ben Solo to wake up with a gasp. How was he alive? He died in the arms of the woman he loved. He died with a smile on his face and yet, here he was alive. Was this a cruel trick from the Force? A soft groan caused him to look to his left and he nearly had a heart attack. Rey was sleeping in the bed next to him. She was on her side, facing away from him, a bare leg peeking out of the sheet. He could tell she was naked under the sheet. Her state of undress brought him to his own state of undress. They were both naked, which meant.... Ben had a cocky grin as he got out of the bed. He pulled on some underwear and walked into the living room. 

He let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch. The couch that Rey helped him pick out. The thunderstorm outside beat against the windows. He couldn't feel the Force in this new life of his and he felt lost. He let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. He saw pictures on his coffee table. Him and his parents, him and his Uncle Luke. Him and Rey. Him and Poe Dameron and FN-2187. Finn, he had to remind himself. He was Rey's best friend. The Force was giving him a gift. A second chance with Rey. And with his parents. His old memories and his new memories were filing together in his head. He loved his parents in this life. They had a better life and he couldn't help himself and chuckled. “Ben?” He looked up to see Rey standing in the doorway of the bedroom. “Are you okay?” she asked as she walked over to him. She wore a blue satin robe, her hair was down. She was absolutely beautiful.

“Yeah, I'm okay,” he said as she sat down next to him. “The storm woke me up,” he said and she smiled before kissing his cheek.

“My big bad federal agent is scared of storms,” she teased and he chuckled.

“I hated storms when I was a kid. I still get unsettled by them, but not as much.” Ben let out a sigh as Rey stood up and held out her hand. 

“I got something in mind to take your mind off the storm,” she said and he smiled as he stood up and took her hand. She kept hold of his hands as she walked backwards into the bedroom.

“I think I see where you're going with this,” he said and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly. It was just like the kiss she gave him before he became one with the Force in the other life. “I love you.”

“I know,” she said, mirroring what his dad says to his mom all the time. He says the same thing when Rey tells him she loves him, too. Ben bent down and picked her up. She squealed into the kiss as he carried her to the bed and laid her on top of it. He found making love to Rey was rather enjoyable, especially with her on top. 

Ben woke up again, still remembering his past life, with Rey curled up next to him. As much as he loved having her naked body against his, he needed to get up and go for his morning run that he always did. He carefully untangled himself from Rey's limbs and got dressed for his early morning fall run. He placed a kiss on Rey's temple before heading out. His memory had him taking a route through the Mall; the Lincoln Memorial, the Reflecting Pool, the WWII Memorial and the Washington Monument were some of the tourist attractions he ran by in the early mornings of his run in DC. When his watch said six miles, he was back at his apartment building. New apartment building. 

His life in this reality he was recovering from a shooting that happened four months ago. His stitches were long gone, but there was still an ache in his left shoulder and neck area where he was hit. He had only just returned to desk duty a few weeks ago, but apparently today was his first day back in the field. He let out a sigh as he walked into his apartment and closed the door. A peek into the bedroom as he passed told him Rey was up and when he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. She was at the stove, her back to him, wearing a charcoal gray Henley shirt of his and she was beautiful. Her bare legs, which he remember wrapped tightly around his waist last night, were making her sway to the music she had playing. She turned seeing him watching her. “Hey, how was your run?” she asked and he cleared his throat.

“Good, good,” he said as he got a power drink out of the fridge and drank half of it in front of her. 

“Breakfast,” she said, putting a plate of pancakes and eggs onto the island. 

“Oh, yum,” he said.

“Eat up. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Especially when you're back in the field today,” she said and he smiled as he sat down.

“Yes, doctor,” he said before kissing her. 

“Oh, don't forget, your Mum's birthday party tonight,” she said.

“Wouldn't it be my Mom and uncle's birthday?” he asked and she chuckled.

“Luke had his party last night, remember?” she asked and the memories from the party were coming back to him.

“Right,” he said.

“Are you okay?” she asked, putting her hand on his forehead. 

“I'm fine,” he said, taking it off. He ate his breakfast before finishing his power drink. “Delicious, as always,” he said. 

“Well, I'm a breakfast cooker. You're the dinner chef,” she said and he smiled.

“You can thank my mom for that,” he said and he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes into his shower, Rey joined him. 

Ben let out a sigh as he put his gun into the holster. He pulled on his jacket before grabbing his bag as the doorbell rang. “I got it!” Rey shouted from the living room. 

“Okay,” he said as he clipped his badge onto his belt. 

“Hey, Poe,” he heard Rey say, causing him to freeze. Poe Dameron? 'You're partner, idiot,' the tiny voice in the back of his head said. 

“Hey, partner,” Poe said from the doorway of the bedroom. “Ready to go?”

“Ready,” he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked out with Poe, kissed Rey on his way past her.

“Be safe,” she said.

“I will,” he said before heading out.

He was quiet in the car ride to work. Poe caught on it. “Okay, what is going on?” Poe asked, causing Ben to look over at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You're more quiet than usual,” he said. “And you got a shit faced grin on your face,” he said. “You got laid last night.”

“I have a girlfriend,” he said and Poe chuckled. “I was feeling off this morning. Rey got me back on track,” he said and his partner chuckled.

“Is that what we're calling it these days?” Poe asked.

“Drive the car,” Ben said. 

There was applause for Ben when he got off the elevator with Poe. Every one on the bull pen floor cheered, welcoming him back again, this time to the field. The mood changed though when their BOLO on Hux came back. “We got another shot at this guy,” Finn said before realizing what he said. “Sorry. No pun intended,” he said to Ben.

“No offense,” he said. “I'd like to return the favor,” he added as he got his vest on. 

They rolled up on a warehouse and the crew in the warehouse scattered. There was no Hux in sight and they were thinking they missed him. Ben headed down an alley behind the warehouse and happened upon Hux climbing a fence. “Armitage Hux, federal agent!” he shouted. Hux made eye contact with him before taking off down the alley. “That means you stop, asshole!” he shouted as he took off after him, gun drawn. He couldn't tell if Hux was armed, but he wouldn't put it passed him. “Hux is in the alley!” he called out into the coms. “Heading to G street!” 

Ben ran after Hux and was gaining on him when he saw the suspect reach into his coat and turned, with a gun in his hand. A natural instinct had Ben raising his own gun and take aim just as Hux was aiming his. He fired and the red haired suspect went down. Ben hurried over, still with his gun up and kicked the gun away from Hux. “You know how long I've waited for that, Hux?” he asked. He had gotten Hux in his shoulder. 

“Piss off,” Hux said.

“Only person who's allowed to say 'Piss off' to me is my girlfriend,” he said before turning Hux around to hand cuff him. “Way I see it, I owe you three more bullets for your door trick,” he said and the man chuckled. “Stay,” he said, putting him into a position to sit up. “Someone call a bus. I hit our suspect,” he said into the coms.

“Copy that,” Finn said.

“The door trick should have killed you,” Hux said causing Ben to look down at him. 

“It's called a vest,” he said and the suspect chuckled. “Shut up.”

Ben let out a sigh as he entered his apartment. Paper work for shooting a suspect was grueling. He spent more time his first day back on the field behind his desk filling out the paperwork for shooting Hux. It would have been better if he just killed him. “Rey?” he called out before realizing she was at work. She was a doctor in this life and he considered himself lucky he was with a doctor now. He heard a bark and he looked to see his dog, Chewie. “Hey, buddy,” he said as the little Terrier mix came over to him and began to lick his hand. He let out a groan as he picked him up. “What do you want? Wanna go for a walk?” he asked, grabbing his best friend's leash. “So, what do you think of the new place? Huh?” he asked and he barked. “Okay, I'll take that as a 'I like it a lot, Dad', okay?” he asked with a chuckled. “Let's go,” he said.

A half hour later, Ben returned with Chewie in his arms. “You had to crap out on me half way through the walk, huh?” he asked and the pup made a bark. “All right, whatever,” he said as he got into his apartment. His phone went off and he let out a sigh as he picked him up. “Hello?”

“Ben,” a voice called out and he recognized his mother's voice.

“Mom,” he said with a smile. He let out a laugh as he put Chewie down.

“Honey, are you okay?” she asked and he swallowed a choked cry.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he said before clearing his throat. “What's up?” he asked.

“I'm just calling to remind you about my birthday party tonight,” she said and Ben chuckled.

“Rey already reminded me this morning, Mom,” he said with a smile. 

“I knew I liked her,” his mother said and he let out a wide smile that would mirror his Dad's. “Okay, then I should let you unpack more of your boxes,” she said.

“Love you, Mom,” he said and he was surprised it rolled off his tongue the way it did.

“I love you, too, sweetheart. Party's at seven, don't be late,” she said.

“We won't,” he said before he hung up. Ben walked over to some boxes and started to unpack. He was putting books in the shelves of the wall. He was quite the avid reader. Must have been something he got from his father. He remembered his father was always reading a book, his reading glasses perched on his nose. God, was he going to need glasses at his dad's age?

Rey called him about her getting ready at her place and he would need to pick her up. His mother's birthday was always celebrated at her favorite restaurant, Coppola's. She loved Italian. Something that rubbed off on him. Coppola's wasn't your average restaurant. It was semi fancy, which meant Rey had to remind him, no jeans, no sneakers. He put on what she suggested. She also reminded him about his present for his mother. “What would I do without you?” he asked her and she chuckled. He could listen to her laugh all day.

“You'd die,” she said. “I love you,” she said and Ben felt himself reply before he could think.

“I know,” he said with a smile before hanging up. He had on black slacks, dress boots, a maroon Henley and a black blazer. He pulled on a watch before grabbing his wallet, keys, coat and the small wrapped package for his mother. He loved his car in this timeline. It was a Jeep. It was black. Somethings never changed in this timeline.

He stopped to pick up Rey at her apartment in Georgetown. He knocked twice and she came to the door in a vision of blue. “Wow, you look beautiful,” he said as she pulled a shawl around her shoulders.

“Thanks,” she said before kissing him. “You clean up rather well yourself,” she said before grabbing her purse and her present for Leia. “Shall we?” she asked and he chuckled.

“Let's,” he said, extending his arm to her. She closed her door and they headed out together. They arrived at Coppola's last and he could tell from the look on his mother's face, she was beginning to think he wasn't going to show. “Sorry we're late,” he said as he came up to his mother.

“It's okay,” she said. They hugged and for a brief moment, Ben was taken back to his other life, hugging his mother before he went off to train with Luke at his Jedi Academy. “Are you okay, honey?” his mother asked.

“I'm fine,” he said before kissing her cheek. “Present,” he said, sitting it down in front of her place at the table. Rey smiled as Leia welcomed her to the party.

“Has this son of mine asked you to marry him yet?” Leia asked as Ben pulled a chair out for Rey.

“Mom,” Ben said, getting a chuckle out of the table.

“Not yet,” Rey said as Ben pushed the chair in. “It's only been four months,” she said. 

“Give me a break, Mom,” he said. “We'll get there,” he said and Leia smiled.

“I mean, I wouldn't say no to a grandchild first,” she said and Ben let out a groan as Rey chuckled.

“Nothing in the rule book says we have to get married first,” she said and Ben looked over at his girlfriend.

“Not you, too,” he kidded and everyone at the table chuckled. 

His mother loved the pearl necklace he got her. She immediately had Han put it on her. Rey got her a new watch, which she also loved. She also put a little note with a promise to keep Ben on his toes and to full fill that grandchild wish by the end of next year. “I really like Rey, honey,” Leia said as Ben helped his mother with her coat. Ben smiled, knowing his mother approved of his girlfriend. He had a feeling if he and Rey were together in the past, his mother would also approve then, too.

“Glad you like her, Mom,” he said before kissing her on the cheek. He got Rey's coat and his face lit up as she walked over from the bathroom.

“I'm so tired,” she said. “Can we just go to your place?” she asked Ben as he helped her with her coat.

“Sure,” Ben said. “I'll call you later, Mom. Happy Birthday,” he said as he hugged her.

“Love you, son,” she said as she hugged him back.

"I know," he said and she smiled.

Rey let out a sigh as she removed her shoes. “So, what, uh, what was the note in the box for Mom?” he asked and she chuckled. “Okay, when you chuckle like that, it makes me nervous,” he said and Rey put her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

“I love you,” she said. “You're so cute when you're clueless,” she said before kissing him.

“Now I'm really nervous. You distract me with your kisses,” he said and she smiled before kissing him. “And yet, I'm not complaining,” he said.

“I wrote a note, saying that perhaps, having a baby first before getting married wouldn't be a bad idea,” she said.

“Are you...?” he asked her. “It's been four months since we started seeing each other,” he said. “You sure you're ready for a baby?”

“Well, I'm thirty. I've got a good career and I always thought I wouldn't want kids, but working with them in the pediatric ward, I want them.”

“So, this is it? We just decided to have a baby before we get married?” he asked and she shrugged.

“I guess,” she said as she pulled him into a kiss. Ben let out a moan as she kissed him, taking authority into tonight. “We have to do all the blood work first before we have sex without protection and I have to get my IUD removed at some point.”

“We're having a baby,” he stated and she giggled. “We should practice,” he said before lifting her up. Rey let out a happy squeal as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. After making love to her that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He woke up the next day with no memory of being the Supreme Leader of the First Order.


	5. Rey Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Skywalker wakes up in a new life with the man she lost in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there my readers. This is the last chapter for this story.

The last thing Rey remembered was closing her eyes in a med bay. She had lived a full life in this world. She started her Jedi Academy that she wanted, trained Finn and help the galaxy rebuild. Finn and Poe had already passed before her. She was ready to leave this life and finally be reunited with the man she loved.

She woke up with a startled gasp in a dark bedroom. She didn't recognize anything. She reached up and turned on a light to her left. She first saw the ring on her left hand as she pulled it away from the light. It looked expensive. 'You're engaged, idiot,' a voice in the back of her head said. The second thing she noticed was her belly. She gasped out as she sat up, putting her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant? 

“Rey?” a very familiar voice called out and another light came on. She turned around to see the face of the man she loved, Ben Solo. “Hey, hey, are you okay?” he asked, seeing her clutching her stomach. She was speechless. She couldn't form words. “Rey, honey, you're scaring me,” he said as he put his hand on top of hers that was on her belly. “Baby, do I need to take you to the hospital?” he asked and she finally found words to form.

“No, no, I'm okay,” she said. “I just had a weird dream, is all,” she said and she saw relief flood over Ben's face.

“Oh, don't scare me like that,” he said and he laid back on the bed with a sigh.

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“It's okay,” Ben said as he let out a breath. “It's just freaked me out because you had that miscarriage last year,” he said. “I saw you with your hand on your stomach and thought the worst,” he said and she nodded as she remembered this particular memory from this new life.

“Sorry,” she said again before kissing him. She paused before kissing him again and he chuckled.

“Okay, see,” Ben said into the kissing. “this is what got us into this,” he said, motioning to her stomach. She chuckled as she laid down next to him with a sigh. Ben reached up and turned his light off as she brought her hand up to look at her ring. “And for the record, I proposed not knowing you were already pregnant,” he said and she giggled. Ben kissed her temple before turning her light off. “We have that ultrasound appointment in the morning and then we got to pick up my parents on our way to my grandmother's 100th birthday party at her nursing home down in Fredericksburg.”

“Yeah, we're going to find out if we're having a girl or a boy,” she said and Ben chuckled. She rolled onto her side, getting her body pillow in between her legs. 

“All right, better?” he asked as he brought his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach. “I love you,” he said and she smiled, holding back tears. 

“I know,” she said and she felt him press a kiss into her hair.

Rey woke up, still remembering her past life as a Jedi Knight and Resistance fighter. She wondered as she got up from the bed, if she was a Palpatine in this life. “Okay?” Ben asked as she stood up.

“Yep,” she said. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror as Ben went into the bathroom. She looked like she was five months pregnant, judging from watching Zorri's surprise pregnancy when her and Poe finally got together in the past life. “Do I look big to you?” she asked and Ben stuck his head out of the bathroom.

“Is that a trick question?” he asked and she chuckled.

“Seriously. I'm only four months pregnant, but I look like I could be five, maybe even six,” she said.

“That's the doctor in you analyzing,” Ben said from the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush before he came out. “I'm going to start breakfast while you get ready,” he said before giving her a kiss.

“Okay,” she said. Her memory had her going into the bathroom to get ready. They were going to spend the day with Ben's parents. Han and Leia. Not to mention, Ben's 100 year old grandmother, Breha. She wanted to look nice. She also had to dress practical for her appointment in a few hours. 

Ben was making eggs and slicing up some avocado for her. “Oh, I love you,” she said as he put the plate in front of her.

“I know,” he said before kissing her. “I'm going to get dressed and then get my own breakfast,” he said. 

“Okay,” she said as she poured herself some orange juice.

Once they were done with breakfast, they headed to the hospital. Ben smiled as they waited for their name to be called. “We never got this far with the last one,” he whispered and she smiled mournfully. 

“I know,” she said, holding onto his arm. 

“Rey, Ben, I'm ready for you guys now,” a voice said and she saw Ben smile.

“Auntie Em,” he said and she chuckled as they got up from the chairs and headed back to the exam room. Vice Admiral Amylin Holdo was her OB-GYN. 

“So exciting,” she said as she put gel onto Rey's stomach. “Okay, let's see how things are going and see if this little guy or girl is cooperating so you actually know what you're having.” Rey and Ben held hands as Amylin rolled the wand along her stomach. A soft thumping sound echoed through the room. “There is your baby's heartbeat,” she said and Rey laughed with joy. “Nice and strong, guys.”

“That's the good Solo genes,” Ben said and Rey chuckled as he kissed her on the head.

“Let's see if this little Solo baby is in a good position to...” she said as she angled the wand. “Wait, hang on,” she said as she flicked a switch on the machine. 

“What? What?” Rey asked, worried something was wrong with the baby.

“I think, yep, there is a second baby in there,” Holdo said.

“I'm sorry, did you just say a second baby?” Ben asked and Rey gasped out. A second heartbeat joined the first, echoing through the room. “Twins?”

“Twins,” his Auntie Em said. “Congratulations,” she said with a smile. She moved the wand around more to determine sex. “Looks like we got a little girl,” she said as she moved the wand to the second baby. “And a little boy,” she said.

“Wow, a boy and a girl,” Ben said before kissing Rey. 

“Wait, wait, why didn't the second baby show up in the first ultrasound?” she asked.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart, you're overthinking again,” Ben said.

“Rey, honey, you're at 21 weeks now,” Holdo said. “Your first ultrasound was at 8 weeks,” she said. “It most likely didn't catch the second baby, but there he is,” she said. Dr. Holdo printed out pictures for them to share.

“Dad owes Mom fifty bucks,” Ben said as Holdo cleaned up Rey's belly. Rey chuckled with a smile as bright as the day he met her.

Rey was smiling brightly as Ben pulled onto the highway. She was holding the pictures of her and Ben's twins. “A boy and a girl,” she said. “It's almost like....”

“Yeah, I thought about that too,” he said as he drove toward Arlington where his parents lived. She was nervous to see Han and Leia again. She wondered what Ben's relationship with them in this life was like. Obviously if Ben was picking them up and they were all driving in the car together, the relationship was better than the one in her past life. “Mom called me the other day. She wants to know about ideas for a baby shower,” he said and she smiled. Rey didn't have a mother in this life either. She thought of Leia as a mother in this life. They had really taken a liking to her, but she would always know it started because she was Ben's surgeon when he was shot almost two years ago. “She knows that wedding stuff will have to wait for after the baby, excuse me, babies are born.”

“I know,” she said. “I've already started planning the wedding when I said yes. You just have to show up,” she said and he smiled.

“oh, don't worry. Poe will make sure I show up,” he said. Rey chuckled as she leaned back on the seat.

Ben pulled into the driveway of a farmhouse Tudor house. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. “So, you can stay here or come in with me,” he said.

“I'll stay here,” she said.

“Ben, it's okay! We're ready!” a voice called and Rey had to fight back tears as Leia and Han came out of the house. They had presents and balloons in their arms. 

“Seriously?” Ben asked, gesturing to the balloons. Leia handed them to Ben before patting him on the butt, causing Rey to chuckled.

“Hello, future daughter in law,” Leia said as she climbed into the back seat.

“Hello,” she said. “How are you?” she asked. 

"Good. Are you feeling okay? Ben texted me this morning about you giving him a scare.”

“I just had a weird dream and it startled me awake,” she said and Leia rubbed her shoulder before sitting down in the back. Ben had opened the trunk and put the balloons into the trunk. He put them down so he could see out the back. 

“Hey, sweetheart, what do you see when you look out the rear view mirror?” Ben asked and Rey looked into the mirror. 

“My handsome NCIS agent,” she said and his parents chuckled as he closed the trunk. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Han said as he climbed into the back behind her.

“Hey,” she said with a smile.

“Feeling okay?” he asked.

“I'm good,” she said as Ben climbed into the driver's seat. He started up the car, shutting his door and looked into the mirror with a groan. The balloons had come loose. 

“Mom, you had to get balloons?” he asked. “All I see now is a plethora of color in my mirror,” he said.

“Hang on,” Han said and he reached back to pull the balloons. “I'm only doing this when you need to back up. I'm not holding these down all the way to Fredricksburg,” he said.

“Thank you,” Ben said as he backed out of the driveway. 

As Ben drove, Rey broke the news. “We had our ultrasound this morning,” she said. “It's a girl,” she said, producing the first sonogram to Leia. Her future mother in law squealed as she took it from her.

“And it's a boy,” Ben announced as Rey produced another sonogram.

“What?” his parents asked at the same time.

“Twins?” Han asked.

“Yep. You owe Mom fifty bucks,” Ben said as he pulled onto the highway. Leia chuckled as Han grumbled, but he had a smile on his face. He was going to be a grandfather after all. 

“Twins, oh, this is so exciting,” Leia said as she looked over the sonograms of her grandchildren. “I thought there was only one in the first ultrasound?”

“Baby B must have been hiding,” Rey said and she smiled.

“My mother will go berserk,” she said.

“I hope not. She'll have a heart attack,” Ben said and Rey smacked. “Hey, I'm driving,” he said and she chuckled. Leia and Han were fawning over the pictures in the back seat. 

“I knew that twin gene would came back and bite you in the ass, Ben,” Leia said and Ben groaned out. “It's all right, sweetheart,” she said and Rey chuckled.

“Just imagine everything that happens with pregnancy, times two,” Han said and it was Rey's turn to groan. Ben took hold of Rey's hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. It brought a smile to her face. Rey and Ben kept hold of each other's hand the whole drive down to Fredericksburg. She heard a soft click behind her and she was sure Leia or Han took a picture of her and Ben holding hands. A nearly two hour drive turned into two and half hours because of at least two stops for Rey to go to the bathroom.

The 100th birthday party of Leia's mother was a hit with the elderly residents at the home. There was cake, ice cream and enough food to feed an army. Breha's face lit up seeing two sonograms. “Twins,” she said softly. Ben got a hug and she kissed Rey on the cheek. 

Rey let out a sigh as she looked through her iPad for a baby registry. “Whatcha doing?” Ben asked.

“Setting up a baby registry,” she said. “We're going to need two of everything now,” she added and he chuckled. She watched as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. She was so happy that she had Ben back, even though it really wasn't her Ben. 

“What?” Ben asked and she blushed, realizing that she had been staring. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

“I love you.” Ben got the widest smile on his face, similar to the one he gave her after he had brought her back in their past life, before he passed away from giving her his life force.

“I know,” he said and he leaned up and gave her a kiss. “Don't stay up too late,” he said before laying back down onto his side of their bed. He turned off his light and she watched him settle. It wasn't long until she heard him softly snoring as he finally fell asleep. She brought up the photos of her pad that she had and looked through pictures of her and Ben. Pictures went back nearly two years. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. If she doesn't remember her past life ever again, she didn't care. She was happy in this life, with Ben and knowing his life in this time was much better than what he had in the past made her happier. 

Rey let out a sigh as she turned off her pad and put it on the table next to the bed. She turned off her light and laid down further into the bed. She turned on her side and she smiled feeling Ben turn in his sleep and put an arm around her, putting his hand on her belly. She sighed out in content and fell asleep fast. 

Rey woke up the next day having no memory of her past life as a Jedi.

The End


End file.
